


Two brothers and a quiet place

by cgf992



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgf992/pseuds/cgf992
Summary: This is not what I’d call quiet, Sam closed his eyes on a groan, Dean’s breath on his lips.





	Two brothers and a quiet place

_This is not what I’d call quiet,_ Sam closed his eyes on a groan, Dean’s breath on his lips. His back scraped against wood as he tried to push his hips up against the grip Dean had on his cock. He couldn’t help it. Dean huffed a laugh, barely loud enough to hear. But Sam felt Dean’s grin where it traveled down from the corner of his mouth to just under his ear.

_Why Sammy, not enjoying yourself?_ His grip was still steady, not letting up. _Doesn’t get much more quiet than a library._

Jeering laughter drifted through the stacks. The sudden spike in background noise pulsed through Sam and made his hips twitch into Dean. He moaned. Too loudly, even with the constant chatter surrounding them.

Sam could have complained about the, like eight different school groups in the library _with them right now_ or about Dean’s stupid sense of humor that always managed to embarrass Sam in some way or another… Instead Sam muffled his next moan against his brother’s plush lips, giving in. Dean was still grinning, the jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gif-set.](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com/post/168747303985/jaredsmoosekateer-blog-context-what-is)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com)


End file.
